Thoughts
by CrazyforTorchwood
Summary: Ianto's thoughts From all of the series episodes. Will be updated after every wednesday pariings: Jack/Ianto
1. Kiss kiss bang bang

**I think some of this stuff is mature I dunno I don't pay attention to many things**

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

1) Jack's gone

2)He has no-one to use the stopwatch with anymore

3) He thought about asking Owen, Gwen or Tosh but thought against it

4) Jack being gone sucks

5) He now spends his night sitting in his living room eating chicken chow mien that is slimy

6) He thinks about getting a cat

7) Maybe even a dog

8) Owen can get annoying with his snide remarks about Jack buggering off

9) Also what else is annoying is Gwen asking him if he's ok 24/7

10) Tosh is the only one who is there when he WANTS to talk

11) Getting mauled by several weevils hurts like hell

12) Now he understood why he agreed to stay at the hub so much

13) Owen is actually very gentle when it comes down to stitching work

14) Except when he notices how thin you've got

15) Never take off the whole shirt when having stitching

16) Owen is stupid telling Gwen that you haven't eaten she fawns after you for hours

17) When Gwen asks if she can make the coffee for the 18th time you feel like smacking her with the archive file you're holding

18) Or maybe jamming the lock system on the weevil's cage next time it's her turn to feed them

19) Then you realize that would be mean

20) Then you start to think it's not a bad idea when she asks to do the coffee making the 33rd time

21) Owen trying to make you eat your Chinese takeaway makes you wants to poke him in the eye with the chopsticks

22) But you eat it anyway to get him to shut up

23) Gwen gets annoying when she stares at you all the time

24) When she tries to talk to you about Jack your first thought is : She's such a bitch I wanna scratch her eyes out

25) You have to tell her to shut up after the 45th time of asking to do the coffee making

26) You give her the death glare ill she walks out of the kitchen

27) You actually lob something at her head when she wants to go into Jack's office

28) Only you go into Jack's office, the rest of them will just mess it up

29) Though it's quite funny watching Owen shit himself when you creep up behind him to tell him to get out

30) Working in the field is more fun than it used to be

31) When chasing a blowfish in a sports car never let Owen drive

32) Blowfishes can be annoying when all they do is talk

33) You want to blow the fishes brains out when he insults you

34) When the blowfishes brains end up all over the walls always suspect someone other than you did it

35) Always check behind you before Aliens die

36) Always put the safety on your gun when throwing the gun at Jack's head

37) Jack's grumpy if you kill him by accident

38) When Jack says he came back for you then quickly changes it to 'all of you' He actually does mean just you

39) Gwen doesn't like sushi

40) Always say that it's more fun with Jack around. Everybody will agree with you

41) Try not to flush like a school girl when Jack asks you on a date

42) Never surrender to John hart

43) While listening to lift music, always wonder why John hart called you eye candy

44) Always wait for Jack to come to the car before driving off

45) When Owen says "Get out the anti-toxin kit" wonder why the hell would you be carrying around an anti-toxin kit

46) When you have your gun trained on someone you don't like resist the urge to shoot no matter how bad

47) Also if they bluntly point out that they killed your boss and lover EXCATCLY when they asked you out on a date

48) Try not to show too much happiness when the person who killed your lover is going to die

49) Always shout out helpful ideas when the person you don't like is handcuffed to a teammate and they're gonna die

50) Always run for cover before an explosion instead of waiting for it to explode then run


	2. Sleeper

**I'm dedicating ALL of these chapters to Faramirlover as she gave me the idea for them ******** oh and it's from Ianto's view they all are**

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

Aliens are little buggers

Robbers are worse

It's confusing actually cos you don't know what the hell they were

The only thing you do know is they like to make a mess

Always suspect and alien

It's always the woman and when you say always you mean ALWAYS

But then again not most woman are aliens

Jack looks hot when he's angry

It funny to torment Jack with sarcasm

Always make sure that he thinks you're scared. He may look like he wants to hit you but you know he likes it

He knows he likes it too

When Jack gets out the probe hat always make fun of him

It funny to see Gwen's face when you comment on previous probes

When you're bored always make sure you have an electric chair around

Jack has no sense of humor

Even aliens can get dehydrated

At least aliens say thanks

Try not to let people see your shocked face

Everybody now knows that you get pissy if they know more than you

You actually do know everything…thanks to the handy thing called a computer

When Tosh and Owen are arguing always side with Tosh

To get Owen to shut up always use sarcasm

When Jack gets in touch through radio stick your tongue out at Owen when he grins at you

Always run off to make coffee to hide your embarrassment

When Owen suggest that you all have sex at the end of the world always assume that's the worst thing you could do

Jack looks EXTREAMLY hot when really really pissy

Aliens are really weird

And also dangerous

Always yell at Jack when he puts gaffer tape on the car

Even though you may have your gun pointed at the alien you never actually shoot


End file.
